


He Stabbed Me First

by storywriter8



Series: Bucky's Big Blond Boyfriends [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Stabbing, Angry Steve Rogers, Angry Thor (Marvel), Author's Dumb Joke, Bewildered Bucky, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bucky Barnes Deserves All The Love, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Is Poly, Bucky Barnes can wield Mjolnir, Confused Bucky Barnes, Courting Rituals, Courtship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explosions, Fear, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Guilt, Happy Ending, I promise, Jumping Out Of Planes Without A Parachute, Loki Mischief, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, No One Touches Bucky, Non-Graphic Mass Murder of Hydra, Non-Graphic Violence, Polyamory, Possessive Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Thor (Marvel), Self-Hatred, Smitten Thor, Stabbing, Stabbing is a Language of Love, Steve Rogers Can Wield Mjolnir, Violence, negative self-talk, sounds worse than it actually is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter8/pseuds/storywriter8
Summary: Bucky expected a lot of things to happen when he accidentally stabbed Steve's friend but a courting proposal was definitely not one of them.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Thor
Series: Bucky's Big Blond Boyfriends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160843
Comments: 9
Kudos: 165





	He Stabbed Me First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kahluawmilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahluawmilk/gifts).

> When you find out that one of your favorite artists has the same rare poly pair as you and inspires you to finally write something with their amazingly adorable art.
> 
> Seriously tho, em-dibujsb makes the cutest Bucky/Thor art, y'all should check it out.
> 
> I don't own marvel

The winter soldier shifted from foot to foot in front of the abandoned manufacturing plant, in the middle of nowhere, that he had been using as his base for the past week. It had been a good base, but it was time to move on, so he had gone to the nearest town and made sure that he was seen. The soldier hated to be seen but it was the fastest way to bring Hydra out of hiding and straight to him. 

Sure enough, a small Shield jet lowered down out of the clouds and skimmed over the ground towards him. A bit crass for Hydra to still be using Shield tech after the organization was shut down for being infected by them. Unless….

The jet swung around as it crested the last hill, opening its cargo bay and letting two figures leap out. One, dressed in red white and blue, hurtled to the ground, curling up into a ball before impact and leaping up to run as if nothing had happened. The other, with shimmering metal armor and a red cape, flew through the air.

Captain America and Thor.

Cursing his luck, Bucky ran for the factory, wrenching the door open just a few yards in front of the captain.

-

“Are you quite sure of this plan, Steven?” Thor asked as he landed beside Steve in time to yank the abandoned build’s doors open for them. The Avengers immediately split up to follow the two passageways just inside the factory.

“The soldier is quite small and rather adorable, I do not wish to harm him in an attempt to cease his flight,” the god continued over the coms.

Steve panted slightly as he reached the top of a long flight of stairs that had been along his route. “If you catch up just hold him until I can get there and talk some sense into him. Buck will listen to me, he has to. He has to.”

Thor said nothing but frowned and ran a little faster. He leapt over the railing of a balcony and landed in the basement just in time to see the flash of the winter soldier’s metal arm vanish through the door way into the next room. With a whirl of Mjölnir, Thor shot forward and straight through the rotted wood door, reaching out and grabbing hold of the flashing silver.

Faster than the god thought possible, the soldier had whipped around and buried a knife into his forearm.

-

Horror clenched around Bucky’s heart as he let go of the knife he had stabbed into the arm that had grabbed him. The arm that belonged to an Avenger, a good person. 

Thor let him go and stared at the knife as if he couldn't quite believe it existed. 

In a moment the god look up, he would glare, he would be enraged, he would realize that the soldier was good for nothing but death and destruction. That Bucky wasn't worth saving, that he had to be stopped before he hurt anyone else.

Bucky staggered back, handing coming up to cover his mouth as tears stung his eyes. He jumped a door to his right banged open and Steve rushed into the room. Shaking his head, Bucky opened his mouth to apologize, to beg for a second chance, he hadnt meant to! It was the programming!

What Bucky did not expect to happen was for a pair of strong arms to wrap around him and pull him into a gentle but firm hug against an armored chest. He didn't expect to look up and see a huge smile lighting up the eyes of the god of thunder. And he sure as hell didn't expect to hear the words that came tumbling out of Thor’s mouth.

“Oh little one, thank you for choosing me! I shall fill your days with the light of my love and your night with pleasure and peaceful dreams. Neither need nor fear shall every darken your life every again!” Thor declare, completely ignoring the knife still sticking out of his arm to cuddle the bewildered soldier and brush the tips of their noses together.

As Bucky’s brain short circuited at the gentle touch, Steve glared at his friend giving his ex-boyfriend googoo eyes. “Thor! I brought you to help catch Bucky, not to propose to him! What the hell!?”

“He stabbed me,” Thor said, as if it explained everything and causing Bucky to flinch and try and pull away.

Steve was about to start yelling again when he had a thought and narrowed his eyes. “Loki told you stabbing is a language of love, didn't he?”

Thor nodded brightly, obvious to the incredulous stares he was being given or the howling laughter from the other avengers listening in on coms.

“Well he stabbed me first! And more time, he stabbed me like six times on the helicarrier! so he obviously likes me six time as much as he likes you,” Steve said after deciding there was no point in explaining the flaw in Loki's logic.

Thor looked downright brokenhearted and glanced down at the very confused and terrified man in his arms. “Who do you want?” the god asked, letting his arms fall loosely around Bucky’s waist in case the brunette wished to free himself.

“Who do you want?” Steve echoed, hurt echoing in his voice as he thought of all the time Bucky had run away and never toward him. 

While Bucky bravely attempted to collect himself and figure out what the crap was going on, the ceiling exploded.

All three men were thrown to the floor by the blast, dust and hunks of concrete falling down all around them. They barely had time to brace themselves before the second explosion went off, sending even more rock down on top of them followed by a shaft of sunlight. The first floor, and ceiling of the basement, had been demolished along with a large hole in the outside wall of the factory. 

Steve and Thor leapt up, shaking off the debris as nearly two score of hydra agents repelled down and surrounded them. 

“Oh that's what I was forgetting,” Bucky whispered, curling in on himself and fearfully eyeing the crowd. He hadn’t expected such a large turnout and was suddenly very grateful that the Avengers had decided to show up.

As the soldier caught sight of the blood slowly dripping down Thor's arm an icy bucket of fear drenched him. What if they decided he didn't deserve help? He had hurt Thor after all. Let the asset’s programming rule over his body again and caused more pain. He deserved being left to the impossible fight.

The leader of the Hydra squad stepped forward with a smirk and a small red book in his hand. “Give us the asset and we will let you live,” he said imperiously, opening the book.

The sight of his manual sent the soldier scrambling away as pure panic took hold of his heart. It was worse than anything he could have imagined. He would be triggered, controlled and ordered to kill once again.

“Shall we show the little one how well we can protect him from the darkness?” Thor asked, the cold rage in his voice giving Bucky pause as the Aasgardian tossed Mjölnir to Steve. With a flash of lighting, Stormbreaker appeared in his empty hand and the god leveled the ax at the Hydra leader.

The captain caught the hammer and started spinning it with ease. “Keep your eyes on us Buck, we’re not going to let anyone hurt you ever again.” 

The blonds let out matching battle cries as they hurled themselves headlong into the Hydra agents. The leader fell first to a downward slash of Stormbreaker that sent out a flash of lightning and vaporized the little red book. Six more agents crumpled to the floor as Steve brought Mjölnir slamming against his shield and sending out a wave out force. Mercilessly the god and captain brought death and destruction raining down on the evil that had dared to threaten the man they held dear. Steve took a bullet to his shin but staggering onward as headless as Thor with the gash over his eye that spilled blood down his face. With one final blast of lightning the last Hydra agent fell leaving only the sounds of heavy breathing from the two blonds.

Turning away from the bloodbath they had mercilessly dispensed, their eyes fell on the small figure on the far side of the basement.

Bucky was on his knees, fingers clenching at the dust and gravel that covered the cement floor. His light blue eyes were wide with a look of hopeful wonder as he tilted his head at being stared at, causing a lock of hair to fall across his face. He didn't run as the captain and god walked toward him and blinked up at the pair as they stood over him.

Steve and Thor held out their hands and Bucky accepted both, letting them pull him to his feet. Pulling his hands away as soon as he was standing, Bucky blushed and shuffled his feet as the two strong men stared down at him. Their protectiveness and show of strength had stirred something within the soldier he had thought long dead and didn't have the energy to deny any longer.

“I wouldn't mind being... courted,” Bucky murmured, blushing even harder as the word left his lips, “but only if you don't make me choose.”

Steve and Thor stared at Bucky for a moment, then turned to look at each other and smiled.

“What ever you desire, little one,” Thor murmured, hooking his uninjured arm around Bucky’s waist and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Steve’s grin grew and he kissed the back of Bucky’s metal hand. “If it makes you happy, then I'm happy.”

Bucky ducked his head at the physical affection suddenly showering him but didn't resist and allowed himself to be led out of the basement and towards the Avenger’s plane. “I don't remember you having lightning powers,” he stammered towards Steve, trying to distract himself from Thor murmuring soft praise and promises in his ear.

Giving a bit of a smirk, Steve twirled Mjölnir. “I didn't used to have them.”

Tilting his head and eyeing the strange hammer, Bucky reached out with his flesh hand and easily snatched Mjölnir out of Steve’s hand. Slowly turning the weapon this way and that to examine it, Bucky completely missed the look of shock Steve gave to Thor, who looked ready to burst with pride and joy. “Do you think I could fly with it too?” Bucky asked, finally looking up at his blonds.

“I will teach you to fly,” Thor murmured, still vibrating with happiness as he nuzzled his little love.

“And I'll be there to catch you.” Steve whispered, blinking back happy tears and clutching Bucky’s hand even tighter.

The soldier blushed again, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the two men holding tight to him. But for the first time in a long time he felt safe, protected. More than that, he knew he was in the arms of people who could keep him from hurting them, from hurting anyone else ever again. Bucky knew it wouldn't be simple, nor would it be easy, but with each soft caress and murmured admission of love, the weight he had woken up with on his shoulder grew lighter and lighter. The future was finally looking bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Normally Thor would stab Bucky back but Darcy told him that humans are too fragile for stabbing, he has to use his words to express his love.


End file.
